Unique Trillogy: Chatting with the Characters
by Amaranth33
Summary: Okay, so to those who have been following the Unique trilogy this is something I started just for fun, just sitting and talking about random things with the characters of I.Z. and in my stories like Alex and Sally as well as Zim, Dib, Gaz and anyone else.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

Chatting with the Characters 

**Me:** So this is something random I decided to do just for fun on the side where I pose topics or ideas and give the characters of the "Unique Trilogy" a change to share their opinions of said ideas or topics.

**Zim:** I have a question.

**Me:** Then go ahead and share.

**Zim:** What the hell possessed you to decide to so something so random like this?

**Me:** You seem to forget that I am a very random person so to answer your question nothing possessed me.

**Alex:** What's the point in this? Why are we here? Where are we anyways?

**Me:** The point is just for fun, you're here because I said so and you are in my dorm room.

**Dib:** Sorry we're late what did we miss?

**Zim:** We were just discussing how we hoped that you two wouldn't show up.

**Alex:** Oh hush, no we weren't.

**Zim:** You're lying!

**Me:** Do you have to say that even if what she's saying is true?

**Dib:** You learn to ignore it.

**Sally:** Where's your roommate?

**Me:** She and Katherine went to go eat.

**Dib:** Who's Katherine? And who's your roommate?

**Me:** Katherine is one of my wives and my roommate is my twin sister Vivian.

**Alex:** You're wife? One of your wives?

**Me:** It's a long ongoing joke between myself and friends from high school, I also have a female husband.

**Sally:** How does that work?

**Me:** I'll explain it to you later, it's a long boring story.

**Sally:** Okay then.

**Zim:** You're a very odd human aren't you?

**Me:** Yes. Yes I am more so than you seem.

**Alex:** You created me and Sally, so yes you must be very weird.

**Me:** Okay, okay, on to today's topic….someone present a topic.

**Dib:** Wait you decided to write something like this for fun and you don't even have a topic to start with?

**Me:** Well it's not like I plan this stuff out and I have to take a test soon so I don't really have a topic right now. I was just thinking this could be an introduction and I thought I should warn you….all of my original characters are going to be in this as well as any Invader Zim character I feel like putting in.

**Zim: **So you will be bringing in Sally's family? Tak and her new crew? That Henry guy too?

**Me:** Well Dev, I won't be bringing in their parents until after they've been introduced in the story and I may bring in a character that is mentioned but not introduced.

**Alex:** You're not thinking about bringing Cameron into this chatting thing are you?

**Zim:** Who's Cameron?

**Me: **He was not supposed to be mentioned until after he is mentioned in the story Alex!

**Alex:** Don't let him come into this chatting thing!

**Zim:** Who's Cameron?

**Alex:** No one!

**Dib:** Now I'm curious to know who this Cameron guy is if Alex doesn't want Zim to know.

**Sally:** Alex's first love.

**Alex & Me:** Sally!

**Me:** That was supposed to wait! Stop running my plans! The one time I have a plan for the stories and this new thing the surprises have to be ruined.

**Alex:** Don't let him in!

(Knock at the door, in walk Katherine and Vivian)

**Vivian:** Who are you talking to…..?

**Katherine:** Cool! It's Zim, Dib, Alex and Sally! Wait where's Gaz and Gir?

**Gir:** (Jumps out from behind the bunked beds) SAMMICH! (a sandwich pops out from his head and he eats it)

**Me:** How did he fit behind the beds?

**Zim:** I don't know, I stopped wondering things like that a long time ago.

(Katherine hugs Gir)

**Katherine:** You're so cute!

**Gir:** I am!

**Vivian:** So where's Gaz?

**Me:** I couldn't talk her into showing up today.

**Alex:** Aw man, I wanted to say hi.

**Me:** Well I think that is all for now, let me know in reviews or messages if you want, or don't want, more and if you want more give suggestions for topics or questions you'd want to ask or if you want to be featured in it then send me a message and we'll makes plans and work it out. Also this will not be considered a "regular thing" just whenever I feel like it or someone asks me for more for one reason or another, there may (or may not) be spoilers for future chapters and/or the third story "The End of the World" (whoops spoiler, see what I did there? XP). Oh! There may be some back/side stories featured in these as well like Halloween that I plan to put in the next episode and so on. Uhhh…I think that's all for now, if I forgot anything….well then I forgot XD


	2. Episode 2: Writer's Block and Randomness

Episode 2

**Me:** I am sorry for not posting chapter seven yet, I'm a little stuck.

**Alex:** A little? You're more stuck than super glue.

**Me:** Okay so I'm very stuck but I'm not quitting! I will keep going but chapter seven may not be…the best of chapters unless I can get unstuck with an idea. I have an idea, and I've gotten that idea written, now I need another one to finish it, any ideas?

**Zim:** Who cares? It's just the Dib-worm finding out about Sally right? And then he walks out right? Just leave him out of the picture.

**Me & Sally:** No!

**Me:** I will do no such thing Zim! He is part of the story too so there.

**Dib:** Hey everyone what's up?

**Zim:** You ditch-

**Me, Alex & Sally:** Be quiet Zim!

**Dib:** What?

**Vivian (my twin sister):** Nothing Dib just go back to bed.

**Katherine:** But he wasn't in bed, he was in the bathroom.

**Vivian:** Sorry but it's like nearly midnight, I thought he was at home in bed.

**Me:** Um yeah about 11:30 p.m. is when I started this so that's the time of day you get.

**Alex:** Location?

**Me:** The study for my dorm floor.

**Vivian:** Yeah our floor's study is used a lot because it's bigger than the other floors so it's not very often that we get to hang out in here.

**Dev:** So what's the topic today?

**Sally:** Go away no one wants you here.

**Dev:** Harsh, calm down I'll be civilized because that's how Sarah is writing me for this.

**Alex:** This should be interesting.

**Tak:** Can we just get on with today's topic?

**Zim:** What are you doing here?

**Tak:** Today's topic is enemies, you and Dib should be familiar with it. So Sarah decided to bring in a few enemies, write us a little differently and see how it goes.

**Zim:** That's stupid.

**Gaz: ** You're voice is stupid.

**Me:** Thank you Gaz. To be honest I don't have a real topic so I made this up right off the top of my head.

**Katherine:** Wow Sarah I love you.

**Me:** Love you to! So let's proceed. I want to see how well everyone can get along if Dev and Tak were around but not for any specific reason but to just be here and rewrite Dev's personality slightly and see if he and his sister can get along and so on.

**Gaz:** Watch we're not going to get anywhere and just end up talking about nothing.

**Me:** But we would get somewhere we can talk about anything but I just want to see what it would be like with Tak and Dev here since they're real enemies verses Zim and Dib's frienemies relationship.

**Zim:** Frenemies?

**Dib:** Friend/enemies idiot. Like have the time we're enemies the other half we're friends.

**Zim:** I know what that is!

**Dib:** Yeah right. You didn't know.

**Zim:** You lie! You LIE!

**Dib:** Stop shouting we can all hear you just fine!

**Zim:** Never!

**Katherine:** Stop bickering like an old married couple or people will start writing weird fanfiction about you two.

**Tak:** Weird fanfiction?

**Me:** ZaDr, which stands for Zim and Dib romance. There are some fans that think Zim and Dib should be together romantically. Personally I think that in some cartoons and shows or movies some characters could work that way but Zim and Dib do not fall under that category to me. I like ZaDf, which stands for Zim and Dib friendship.

**Zim & Dib:** Oh my god!

**Dib:** Why would someone write something like that?

**Vivian:** Well some fans, typically girls, just like that stuff so they write fanfiction.

**Dev:** But that isn't really a believable paring, in general romantic parings in Invader Zim aren't believable because Tak hates Dib and Zim, Gaz can't stand Zim and putting Gaz and Dib together is just flat out wrong and to pair any of them up with anyone really would pretty much require some character modification and character development so despite Sarah's efforts to have OC parings with them there is still obvious changes in the characters and character development even in the OC's.

**Me:** No paring in the show is really believable because there isn't much to work with because of how early the show had been cancelled so no one ever really got to see if anything like that would have been possible, that is where people make up their own ideas for how they would have wanted to see it go or just something out of the blue and random to see where they could go with it like I am doing with…well all three of my fanfictions for Invader Zim, not including the one I am working on with Katherine.

**Haruka:** Hey people, what's up?

**Katherine:** What are you doing here? This doesn't go along with your story and your story hasn't even been posted.

**Haruka:** Yeah I know I just wanted to sit back and watch this, see what this side of Sarah's Invader Zim fanfictions was like.

**Me:** But it's two completely different story lines and character developments, you shouldn't even be here at all.

**Haruka:** Then why did you write me in?

**Me:** Uh…..

**Haruka:** Exactly

**Me:** Well I will go ahead and close today's episode because I am starting to go insane (more so than normal) because of how random things are getting. Again sorry about the slow updating but I will not stop, I just need to get through the writers block! Again if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the story or the chatting or if you want to be featured in the chatting episode things just let me know and we can talk about it! Au Revoir and Happy Mardi Gras!


	3. Episode 3: Missing people and Angry Zim

Episode 3

**Me:** Hello again everyone, today we will sit by the river of the campus out in the sun because it is so pretty outside.

**Gaz:** Why am I here?

**Me:** Because you're cool and I want to write you in more, also to warn you that you're going to be in the story more often as well.

**Gaz:** Grrr! Why?

**Katherine: **Because it would be awesome.

(Gaz rolls her eyes)

**Zim:** We're not talking about character parings this time are we?

**Me:** No, I want to talk about the story today. How the second one will likely be less than 30 chapters, well I say that but I really don't know. And also I want to discuss your plans to take over the Earth and fight back against the Tallest.

**Zim:** How do you know about my plans? Tell me! Tell ME!

**Gaz:** Shut up, your voice is making me want to hit babies.

**Vivian:** That's terrible!

**Katherine:** Um, Zim, she knows because she is the one making it up, remember?

**Zim:** You're lying!

**Me:** Yeah, yeah. Anyhow I'm interested in what you're planning. I know it's similar to one of your previous ones, but what are you doing that'll make it different, you seemed pretty confident in chapter 8 that you won't be on Earth very much longer.

**Zim:** It is not your concern as to what I do differently.

**Me:** You know Alex will really miss you when you leave.

**Gaz:** Yeah hasn't she already admitted it to Sally?

**Zim:** You're making that up. Why would she?

**Me:** Same reason why you would miss her.

**Zim:** You're lying! Zim does not love the bird-human!

**Katherine & Vivian:** She didn't say you did.

**Gaz:** Zim is so stupid he walked right into that one.

**Alex:** Sorry we're late, what'd we miss?

**Zim:** NOTHING!

**Alex:** (startled) Um, okay then.

**Gaz:** Since when are you two late? What were you doing?

**Sally:** Making sure Henry and Dev don't show up.

**Alex:** And reassuring Sally that Dib won't be.

**Gaz:** I told him Zim was carrying out a plan in Antarctica.

**Me:** So Dib, Dev and Henry won't be here. Anyone know about Tak or Gir?

**Katherine:** Tak said she would be late.

**Gir:** (Jumps out of the water in the river, splashing Zim by accident) FISHEY!

**Zim:** (Screaming from the splash of water)

**Alex:** (Throwing a towel over Zim's head that he could use)

**Gaz:** (Chuckling) that was pretty funny.

**Zim:** GIR!

**Gir:** (Rolling around in the grass)

**Vivian:** It was an accident, he didn't purposely splash you, see? We got wet to.

**Sally:** So seriously what did we miss?

**Zim:** Nothing, just stop asking about it!

**Tak:** Wow, rude much? Sorry I'm late. What's with Zim? Who pissed him off today?

**Me:** You're one to talk, but you do seem to be in a good mood today. But to answer your question Katherine and Vivian pissed him off, as did Gir. Katherine and Vivian called him out on something I won't say right now and Gir accidentally splashed Zim when he jumped out of the river.

**Tak:** Serves him right. The traitor.

**Alex:** Traitor? You shot him you bitch!

**Tak:** And you broke my neck!

**Me:** Hey! No fighting, save that for the story!

**Sally:** How can they if Tak is dead in the story?

**Me:** Let's just leave that for now.

**Vivian:** So what else did you want to talk about?

**Me:** You know just anything, we never stay on topic anyways, we're all too ADD for that, and only one of us is diagnosed with it. Love you Katherine! 3

**Katherine:** Love you too! 3

**Gaz:** Does anyone have any videogames, books or something? You are all annoying.

**Me:** You can stand to talk to us for a little bit right?

**Gaz:** No

**Katherine:** Well then.

**Me: **Well so much for staying on topic. I really need to think of a topic that we'd be able to stay on and actually have a real conversation about. Anyone have any ideas? Please let me know! Or if you want to be featured message me!


	4. Chapter 4: A Temporary Visitor

Episode 4

**Me:** Okay so taking place in my dorm hall study we will talk about my writing process!

**Dib:** Why? That's a pretty random topic isn't it?

**Vivian:** What's your point?

**Dib:** I guess I no longer have one.

**Alex:** So this is sort of how you come up with ideas?

**Me:** For the most part.

**Zim:** Okay then how was it that you came up with Alex's hallucinations?

**Me:** Well for the Filler Bunny dancing with the nail polish remover I wanted some kind of imamate object dancing but not something that everyone uses like a pencil or an egg-

**Katherine:** Yeah because those are totally known for dancing.

**Me: **Sure they are, anyways I was sitting and writing and was thinking but couldn't think of anything random enough so I asked them to name something random. But what they suggested wasn't random enough for me so-

**Zim:** Damn it, if I had known how long of a story this would have been I wouldn't have asked.

**Dib:** Shut up! Stop interrupting.

**Zim:** Silence Earth-monkey!

**Sally:** Hey! Both of you shut up before I swap your fingers with your innards.

**Vivian:** Gruesome.

**Me:** Okay can we leave the hostilities in the hall please? You all had agreed to do so or I will throw you out the window.

**Madison:** Down nine floors to the ground. That would hurt.

**Katherine:** Madison? When did you get here?

**Madison:** When Sarah started back on typing this today, the Friday I'm coming to visit for the weekend.

**Katherine:** Oh, okay. Hi Madison!

**Madison:** Hi Katherine!

**Vivian:** For those of you who don't know, characters or audience, Madison is Katherine's younger sister who is coming up today to visit for the weekend.

**Me:** This is going to be a fun weekend.

**Vivian & Katherine:** Yes. Yes it will be.

**Me:** And while Madison is here I might as well drag her into the writing process as well since I drag Vivian and Katherine into it as well.

**Alex:** Hi Madison!

**Madison:** Hey!

**Zim:** You're bringing in anther Earth-monkey?

**Me:** Yes.

**Madison:** How did you know I'm called monkey? Usually hot guys on the football team call me that!

**Zim:** …..

**Madison:** Alex, Sally, they said you have wings, can I see them?

(Alex and Sally opened their wings so she could see better.)

**Madison:** Cool! (She reached out and touched Alex's left wing. It shuddered to the touch slightly. Madison in awe of the fluffyness.) It's so fluffy!

**Alex, chuckling:** Yeah I guess so.

**Madison:** It would be so fun to fly. I wish I could.

**Sally:** I'll take you if you want.

**Madison:** Really?

**Sally:** Sure. Let's go.

**Madison:** Okay!

(The two left, jumping out the window to fly around)

**Katherine:** Be careful!

**Me:** Guess we'll never stay on topic.

**Vivian:** Of course not. Stop trying.

**Me:** I guess you're right.

**Dib:** You should explain why you're updating slowly but throwing out chapters in your other story.

**Me:** Right, sorry about that I just had a sudden streak for my story "Simply Perfect…or Not" but for the Invader Zim fans don't worry I am still working on this story as well, it's just not as fast paced as the new one at the present time, but I want to keep this one ahead, chapter related, so I'll be putting Soul Eater to the side to finish chapter 11 and 12 before finishing chapter 11 in my Soul Eater story…or at least I'll try to do that. Either way I'm still working on it so don't worry I will not abandon any of my stories on here until they are complete! Sorry to Quizilla for temporarily abandoning my Tokyo Mew Mew stories, I'll get back to the eventually.

**Quizilla account:** Sure you will, that writer's block is harder than your head.

**Me:** I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5: Announcments and Visitng

Episode 5

**Me:** Okay so I'm going to start with an apology because I have not put out a new chapter in a while. NOT TO FEAR! I have not forgotten about my stories life has just gotten in the way and writer's block is being a bitch to me. I'm slowly adding and adding to the new chapter and to try and compensate I'll give you a look into the next chapter (if you don't like spoilers then don't read XP)

**Alex:** Yes the next chapter is called "Family Reunion" Let your minds run wild on that one.

**Dib:** You're planning on finally introducing Sally's parents aren't you? So the real stuff is finally happening hu?

**Me:** Yes, I labeled this horror for a reason even if not ALL of the chapters fit the bill, hopefully this next chapter will get me back on track.

**Knight:** So where is this chatting taking place?

**Sally:** Who are you?

**Knight: **I'm Knight, created by Invader Shadow

**Sally:** Oh okay, when will you be making you're real appearance?

**Knight:** Not completely sure, there will will be Vi (created by Lolibeagle) and myself.

**Me:** Sorry if others want to add a character but I believe I have all 5 characters that I'm adding to the main story, if someone really wants a character in then I will put them in side chapters, which I just now decided to do…the side stories thing. I will do this for each OC that doesn't have a major part in the story as well when I have the time to do so (Sam, Kat, Kris, Zen, Meg, Iris, Ali, Knight, and Vi).

**Vivian:** You need help with the multiple characters.

**Me:** I know ^_^

**Zim:** So back to the question Knight posed, where are we?

**Me:** Oh right, currently in Katherine's car, but we will be at Reuben's house. Reader's might have noticed that sometimes I will mention a friend of mine, Reuben in side notes of chapters. Well he's my tin sister, Vivian's boyfriend. We're on our way to visit him so I decided to throw him in today since we're visiting.

**Alex:** What about Madison? Katherine's sister?

**Me:** Madison will not be making an appearance today; the regulars that are actually real people are myself, Vivian and Katherine. Everyone else will just be in and out.

**Alex:** Oh okay.

**Dib:** So have you decided as to weather or not you're going to post the stories where you had initially created Alex and Sally?

**Me:** Well the original story for Sally is completely original so I won't be posting it to fanfiction because it's not fanfiction, it's completely original and in it Sally and Henry have a completely different relationship than what is portrayed in this story. As for Alex's original story I may post it…when I finish it and reread it for some work shopping.

**Zim:** Why would you need to work shop it?

**Me:** Because I had started it about three years ago. My writing has matured with me some too. However Alex's original story is a crossover of the Maximum Ride series and Tokyo Mew Mew (a mix of the anime and manga) being a AlexXPai pairing, but I probably won't post it until summer.

**Dib:** So now we're at Reuben's house…better than all of us being cramped into a five-person car.

**Zim:** Why is there a stuffed banana with hair and a hat in Reuben's arms?

**Reuben:** Because he's high as fuck!

**Everyone:**…..

**Ben:** Can I be a boss?

**Me:** It's just a chatting thing. Just sitting around and talking.

**Ben:** Oh, okay

**Sally:** So you are Reuben's brother, Ben right?

**Ben:** Yes.

**Katherine:** Okay so back at school hu? We didn't get to sit and chat very much with Reuben and Ben did we?

**Me:** No because Ben had stuff to do and no one was really giving me much to go on, so maybe another time because it would be much more entertaining for all of us to sit around and talk and be lazy.

**Alex:** So what's the topic? Even thought of one?

**Vivian:** Yeah right!

**Me:** No I just decided to have another episode to explain the absence of chapters really, and I decided at the last minute to throw Reuben in and Ben was there too so I threw them both in briefly.

**Sally:** So let's come up with an entertaining topic!

**Zim & Dib:** Like what?

**Sally:** Hmmm…Oh! What about Filler Bunny?

**Zim:** Why?

**Dib:** Who's Filler Bunny?

**Me:** Filler Bunny was also created by Johnen Vasquez, but for his comics, mainly just a few panels of a bunny being forced to entertain just to take up the space of a few panels.

**Dib:** Oh…okay then.

**Zim:** What do you mean "also created by him"?

**Alex:** well Johnen Vasquez created you and Dib.

**Zim:** LIES!

**Sally:** It's not a lie. You're characters from the TV show called Invader Zim, a dark comedy.

**Zim:** You're lying! Zim is not the creation of someone's imagination, especially something as stupid as a TV show!

**Alex:** It's true. You and Dib and all of the original characters seen in the show when Dib was eleven were all created by Vasquez while myself, Sally, the Irken's that were with Tak in end of the first part, Sam, Dev and Henry were created by Sarah here.

**Dib:** Wait what about Kat, Kris, Meg and Zen?

**Katherine:** Kat is created by me more or less, well she's like us but adapted to the show with different names.

**Vivian:** Kris is based off of me while Meg is based off of Katherine's sister Madison and Zen is from their cousin Kyndall.

**Dib:** Oh, okay.

**Me:** Well I guess that's all for now! Later peoples!


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Visitors

Episode 6

**Lucifer:** So where are we today?

**Sally:** What the fuck are you doing here?

**Linda:** That is no way to talk to your father Sally!

**Alex:** You're here too?

**Linda:** Of course.

**Dib:** Your parents?

**Sally:** Unfortunately.

**Zim:** What are they doing here? And where are we now?

**Me:** Giving a small introduction of Sally's parents since they will be making their not-so-grand-but-still-grand-appearance. And we're in my bedroom at home. I am officially done with my first year of college and now that it's summer and I'm still looking for a job I have some time and hopefully I will be able to finish the much awaited chapter in the next day or two. I'm having a little trouble with how to do it because I want it to be, you know, horror and all of my horror ideas leaked from my mind when the hell weeks (last two weeks of school) had started so I'm working to think of something and make it good since I have been so behind on this story because of school.

**Gaz:** This should be interesting.

**Me:** _(Typing furiously)_

**Lucifer:** What are you working on?

**Sally:** Go away.

**Me:** Agreed, be gone with you Devil and your slutty lover.

**Linda:** Excuse me?

**Me:** I created you, you turned out to be slutty, get over it, now goodbye.

_(The two disappear)_

**Gaz:** What are you working on?

**Me:** Chapter 13.

**Alex:** you're deciding what's happening to us right now? While we're here?

**Me:** -.- …..Yes. Is there something wrong with that? I am the writer after all, I write when I want and if that is while we're having our group therapy sessions then I will write.

**Dib:** Did you really just call this a group therapy session?

**Me:** Yes, yes I did.

**Dib:** Why?

**Me:** Because I wanted to. Like I said, I'm the writer I can say what I want.

**Zim:** I have a topic we can talk about. Writing. How would you describe writing?

**Alex:** It's a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia.

**Me:** Hey-well okay that's true.

**Sally:** It's how you can say what everyone is unable to say.

**Gaz:** Easy reading is damn hard writing.

**Dib:** All writers have trouble writing.

**Me:** Writing is like my time machine; it puts me in the right time and place I belong.

**Zim:** Odd responses. I like Alex's response best.

**Me:** That's because you like her.

**Zim:** Silence!

**Me:** Never! Freedom!

**Vivian:** You haven't said that in a long time.

**Alex:** Hey Vivian. Guessing Katherine isn't going to show up?

**Vivian:** No she's at her house.

**Dib:** So no more of these located on the campus?

**Me:** Not at the present time.

**Gir:** Aw I wanted to throw rubber duckies into the river so other people can find them and eat them when they take a bath with them.

**All:** …

**Me & Gaz:** That would be pretty funny.

**Vivian:** Only because you two would hope that someone you don't like would choke on it.

**Gaz:** I don't care who it would be.

**Me:** You make us sound like horrible people.

**Vivian:** Because whishing something like that is a horrible thing.

**Me:** I know, and we weren't whishing for it, it would be funny to see someone try and eat a rubber duck.

**Alex:** Oh the conversations we have.

**Zim:** You Earthanoids are a strange and stupid race.

**Me & Alex:** It's Earthlings.

**Zim:** You're making that up!

**Me:** Well I suppose that's all for now. I should be able to get chapter 13 out in the next day or two.


End file.
